finding out who we are
by xxbloodyxkissesxx
Summary: the kids at camp greenlake find out who they really are


CHAPTER 1  
  
ALL THE KIDS ARIVED AT SPORTY'S HOUSE. "WOW YOU HAVE A HUGE  
  
HOUSE!" ZIGZAG SAID AS THEY ALL WALKED IN. "NO I DONT THIS  
  
HOUSE IS TINY." SPORTY SAID THEY ALL SAT DOWN ON A COUCH,  
  
CHAIR, OR FLOOR. "HEY KAYLI" TIFFANY SAID TIFFANY IS KAYLI'S  
  
OLDER SISTER. "YEAH TIFF?" ASKED SPORTY SHE WAS LOOKING AT  
  
HER SISTER SHE HAD JUST FINISHED BRINGING IN EVERYONES BAGS.  
  
THERE WERE ONLY A COUPLE OF THEM. "IM GOING TO GO TO THE  
  
STORE AND GET SOME FOOD THEN IM OFF TO WORK ALIHGT?" SAID  
  
TIFFANY. "SHURE" "K JUST EAT SOMETHING THAT YOU FIND IN THE  
  
FRIDGE BUT CHECK THE DATE IT MIGHT BE EXPIRED" "OH ALIGHT"  
  
SPORTY SAID AND THEN TIFFANY LEFT. "MAN IM HUNGRY." CAVEMAN  
  
COMPLAINED. "MAN YOUR ALWAYS HUNGRY" X-RAY SAID "AM NOT"  
  
CAVEMAN SAID BACK TO HIM THEY GOT INTO A LITTLE ARGUMENT  
  
ABOTU THAT. "OK YOU GOT ANY MAC AND CHEESE??" ASKED CRAZY "I  
  
DUNNO CHECK THE CABINIT" SPORTY SAID "ALIGHT SPORTY THNX"  
  
CRAZY SAID AND GOT UP AND LOOKED IN THE CABINET THERE SHE  
  
SAW SOME CANS OF BEANS AND FRUIT AND IN THE VERY BACK WAS  
  
ONE BOX OF MAC ADN CHEESE. CRAZY PULLED IT OUT AND LOOKED AT  
  
THE EXPERATION DATE. IT WAS EXPAIREED BY 2 DAYS. "HEY YOU  
  
FOUND IT!" MAGNET SAID "YEAH BUT ITS EXPIRED YESTERDAY WAS  
  
THE LAST DAY" CRAZY SAID TURING IT OVER IN HER HANDS. "SO  
  
WHAT TWO DAYS BIG DEAL" SAID ARMPIT. "YEAH MAKE IT BCUZ I  
  
GOT THE BLUES!!" ZIGZAG SAID. BUT HE SANG THE LAST PART.  
  
EVERYONE LAUGHED. "ALIGHT FINE I'LL MAKE IT." CRAZY SAID AND  
  
STARTED TO MAKE IT. JUST THEN SPORTY'S DOG CAME OUT. "HEY  
  
LILY!" SPORTY SHOUTED. MAGNET'S EYES LIT UP. "COME HERE  
  
PUPPY" HE SAID IN A BABY VOICE. BEN AND KARINA WERE SLEEPING  
  
SQUID HAD PUT THEM ON THE COUCH. JUST THEN HE HEARD CRAZY  
  
SCREAM. "HELP!!!!" IT WAS COMING FROM THE KITCHEN. SQUID RAN  
  
IN THERE AND COULDN'T BELIVE WHAT HE SAW.   
  
chapter 2  
  
EVERYONE RAN IN AFTER SQUID AND THE BABIES AND LILY IN THE  
  
LIVING ROOM. THEY WERE ALL SHOCKED WITH WHAT THEY SAW. THE  
  
WHOLE KITCHEN WAS ON FIRE!!! "COME'ON YOU GUYS LETS GET  
  
OUTTA HERE!" NUGGET SHOUTED SO THEY ALL RAN OUTTA THE ROOM.  
  
CRAZY GRABBED KARINA AND SQUID GRABBED BEN. MAGNET GRABBED  
  
LILY. AND THEY ALL BOLTED OUTTA THE HOUSE. DEVIL KAT RAN  
  
NEXT DOOR AND CALLED 911! THE WHOLE HOUSE WAS ON FIRE BY THE  
  
TIME THAT THE FIREMAN GOT THERE. THEY PUT OUT THE HUGE FIRE.  
  
"OK KIDS HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" THE FIREFIGTER ASKED THE  
  
KIDS. "WELL I WAS IN THE KITCHEN AND I WAS BOILING WATER  
  
BCUZ I WAS GONNA MAKE MACARONI AND CHEESE AND THEN THE  
  
BURNER STARTED FIRE AND I COULDNT STOP IT SO I CALLED FOR  
  
HELP MAYBE ONE OF THEM COULD HELP AND SO WE THREW WATER ON  
  
IT AND IT WENT BIGGER AND THEN SO WE JUST RAN OUTTA THE  
  
HOUSE AS FAST AS WE COULD." CRAZY FINISHED UP "OK AND I NEED  
  
TO KNOW WHO THIS HOUSE BELONGS TOO." HE SAID "OH WELL ME I  
  
GUESS." SPORTY SAID "YOU THINK??" ASKED THE FIREMAN "YEAH  
  
WELL IT'S ACTUALLY MY SISTERS BUT SHE IS GONE AND I AM HERE  
  
WITH MY FRIENDS WE JUST CAME HOME FROM A CAMP." "OH OK. WELL  
  
THEN WE NEED TO CONTACT YOUR SISTER." THE FIREMAN SAID AND  
  
THEN WALKED AWAY. "MAN YOU GUYS WHAT AM I GONNA TELL MY  
  
SIS??" SPORTY SAID "WELL THE TRUTH" X-RAY SAID "YEAH WHAT X  
  
SAID NO MATTER WHAT WE WILL BE HERE FOR YOU" MAGNET SAID.  
  
"YEAH AND KNOW SHE IS GONNA FREAK BCUZ WE WERE HERE FOR LIKE  
  
10 MINUTES AND BURNED IT DOWN SO KNOW WE HAVE NOWHERE TO  
  
LIVE AND I DUNNO WHAT TO DO KNOW." SPORTY SAID WITH TEARS IN  
  
HER EYES.   
  
CRAZY'S POV  
  
MAN I DUNNO WHAT I SHOULD DO I FEEL SO BAD I DIDNT MEAN TO  
  
BURN DOWN HER SISTER'S HOUSE. AND KNOW THAT WE HAVE NOWHERE  
  
TO STAY. I DUNNO WHAT TO DO HERE. I KNOW I WILL ASK SOMEONE  
  
FOR ADVISE. BUT WHO. I DUNNO WHO THO. I THINK THAT MAYBE I  
  
SHOULD LIKE JUST RUN AWAY. YEAH THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD DO.   
  
NOBODY'S POINT OF VIEW.   
  
THEN CRAZY RAN AWAY. ABOUT FIVE MINUTES LATER. "HEY YOU GUYS  
  
SEEN CRAZY?" ASKED SQUID "I DUNNO" X-RAY REPLIED THEY LOOKED  
  
AROUND AND SHE WAS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND...  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
SQUIDS POV  
  
OMG I CANT BELIVE THAT SHE RAN AWAY LIKE THIS. "SQUID IM  
  
RIGHT HERE" I HEARD HER SAY SHE WAS IN THE BACK OF THE FIRE  
  
TRUCK SO I COULDN'T SEE HER. I WAS SOO RELIVED TO SEE HER  
  
THAT I RAN UP TO HER AND GAVE HER A LONG PATOINITE KISS.  
  
"WOW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" SHE ASKED ME WHEN I GOT DONE. "OH  
  
BABY I THOUGHT THAT YOU RAN AWAY FROM ME AND BEN AND  
  
KARINA." I SAID "I WAS THINKING ABOUT IT BUT I JUST COULDN'T  
  
BRING MYSELF TO DO IT. I LOVE YOU ALL TOO MUCH." CRAZY SAID  
  
GIVING ME A BIG HUG.   
  
LATER THAT NIGHT NOBODY'S POV  
  
"HEY WILL YA'LL WATCH THE TWINS ME AND CRAZY WANNA GO ON A  
  
DATE." SQUID SAID "WELL SPORTY AND I CAN'T WE ARE ALSO GOING  
  
ON A DATE." TWITCH SAID. ALL THE KIDS WERE STAYING AT  
  
TIFFANY AND SPORTY'S PARENT'S HOUSE UNTILL THEY GOT ON THIER  
  
FEET. "WELL DONT WORRY WE WILL" X-RAY SAID "YEAH WE WILL  
  
TAKE GOOD CARE FO THEM AND THE DOGGY" MAGNET ADDED. "ALIGHT"  
  
SQUID SAID AND THEN WALKED UPSTAIRS. "WHEN ARE THEY  
  
LEAVING?" ASKED MAGNET TONIGHT WAS THIER ANNIVERSERY THATS  
  
WHY THEY WERE GOING OUT. "I DUNNO BUT I HOPE ITS QUICK." X-  
  
RAY SAID "YEAH OR ELSE WE WONT HAVE TIME TO DO THE SUPRISE"  
  
ZIGZAG SAID REALLY LOUDLY "WHAT SUPRISE??" ASKED SPORTY  
  
WALKING INTO THE ROOM. SHE REALLY KNEW WHAT ZIGZAG WAS  
  
TALKING ABOUT BUT SHE DIDN'T KNOW IF SQUID AND CRAZY WERE  
  
STILL THERE. "SHUT UP ZIG" CAVEMAN WHISPERED TO HIM. ONLY  
  
THE GUYS, SPORTY, AND CRAZY WERE THERE ALL THE OTHER GIRLS  
  
WENT TO THE STORE TO GO AND GET SOME THINGS FOR THE PARTY.  
  
SQUID AND CRAZY THOUGHT THAT THEY WENT TO GO AND BUY SOME  
  
THINGS FOR DINNER THAT NIGHT AND TIFFANY WAS AT WORK AND THE  
  
PARENTS WERE BOTH GONE FOR A COUPLE OF WEEKS. "ALIGHT YOU  
  
GUYS ME AND CRAZY ARE OUTTA HERE LATA WE WILL BE HOME IN  
  
AROUND OH AT LIKE 10:00 K?" SQUID SAID HIM AND CRAZY BOTH  
  
GAVE KARINA AND BEN A KISS ON THE HEAD AND THEN LEFT. "OK  
  
WHEW THEY ARE GONE." ZIGZAG SAID HE PUT A HAND UP TO HIS  
  
HEAD LIKE HE HAD BEEN WAITING FOR YEARS. JUST THEN THE  
  
GIRLS WALKING INTO THE ROOM WITH BAGS AND BAGS OF STUFF.  
  
"DANG HOW MUCH MONEY DID YOU SPEND??" ASKED ZERO. " A LOT  
  
WHY?" ASKED NUGGET. "WELL BCUZ JUST WONDERING." CAVEMAN SAID  
  
"YEAH WELL WE HAVE LOTS AND LOTS OF STUFF TO DO SO LETS GET  
  
TO WORK." X-RAY SAID SO THEY ALL GRABBED A BAG EXCEPT FOR  
  
SPOTRY AND TWITCH "OK WE ARE GONNA GO AND GET THE STUFF."  
  
TWITCH SAID. AND THEY WALKED OUTTA THE DOOR. WHEN THEY CAME  
  
BACK THEY COULDN'T BELIVE WHAT THEY SAW. THE HOUSE LOOKED  
  
SOO GOOD. IT WAS SOO DECARATED. IT LOOKED SO NICE. "WOW YOU  
  
GUYS DID AN EXCELLENT JOB!!" SPORTY SAID AS SHE RAN INTO THE  
  
ROOM.   
  
BACK WITH SPORTY AND SQUID   
  
"WOW HONEY THIS WAS A GREAT IDEA" CRAZY SAID "THIS  
  
RESTURAIUNT IS AWESOME!" "YEAH" SQUID SAID AND THEN PERPOSLY  
  
DROPPED HIS MENU. WHEN HE BENT DOWN TO PICK IT UP HE GOT ON  
  
ONE KNEE. "HEY UH... CRAZY WILL YOU MARRY ME?" HE ASKED  
  
HER.... 


End file.
